


złamane skrzydełko

by bezkwiatow (petitemoony)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Stockholm Syndrome, poor ginny:(((
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitemoony/pseuds/bezkwiatow
Summary: On tylko chciał ją chronić przed wojną, prawda? Po prostu zrobił to, co było konieczne.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	złamane skrzydełko

Jej kawa smakowała inaczej ostatnio. Trochę mniej karmelowo, trochę bardziej gorzko. Jej odcień był trochę ciemniejszy niż zwykle, ale nikt tego nie komentował, więc pewnie jej się wydawało. Tak samo jak uczucie palącego spojrzenia na karku czy nagłego zmęczenia. Wrażenie stałej obserwacji.

— Ja też jestem zmęczona — mówiła jej koleżanka. — Ten tydzień był tak ciężki... Snape mógł darować sobie ten sprawdzian, serio. On myśli, że eliksiry to nasz jedyny przedmiot czy co?

Nie wiedziała. Nie pamiętała tego tygodnia.

Wszystko jakoś wyleciało jej z głowy.

Zawijając kanapkę w serwetki wstała bez słowa, zostawiając za sobą gwarną salę i wpół wypitą kawę. Nikt nie skomentował, zbyt przyzwyczajeni do takiego zachowania, zbyt obojętni.

Ginny ostatnio czuła się trochę mniej sobą, a bardziej kimś obcym. Ale nikt nie skomentował, więc pewnie jej się wydawało.

Dziwnie było spacerować po pustych korytarzach Hogwartu. Im dalej była od Wielkiej Sali tym ciszej było, a zmęczenie chwytało ją w swoje ramiona coraz mocniej z każdym krokiem. Ciężko pozostać świadomym, kiedy jedyne co chcesz zrobić to zasnąć.

Było cicho, ciemno i samotnie. Całkowite przeciwieństwo Nory, jej rodzinnego domku. Tam zawsze było głośno i gwarno, a ściany dusiły cię w taki dziwny, domowy sposób. Jak zbyt mocny uścisk ukochanego po długiej rozłące.

Jej głowa robiła się ciężka, myśli płynęły. Czy to tak czuła się Luna przez większość czasu?

Upadła na łóżko zanim zdążyła sobie odpowiedzieć.

Jej ręce powędrowały do góry zanim zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Ziewnęła, rozciągając się. Czuła delikatny materiał swojej piżamy ocierający się o jej skórę i zaplątaną pomiędzy stopami kołdrę, a kiedy w końcu otworzyła oczy, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest środek nocy. Co się stało? Kiedy zasnęła? Była tak śpiąca.

Kolejne ziewnięcie uciekło jej z ust. Wstała, dzielnie ignorując zimno panujące we wieży, szukając zamiast tego kapci pod łóżkiem. Znalazła przy okazji rozwaloną na podłodze szatę, która musiała w którymś momencie spaść. Zarzuciła ją na siebie. Tak śpiąca.

Czekała. Delikatne klepanie się po policzkach nie pomogło odgonić zmęczenia, tak samo jak senna atmosfera panująca w dormitorium. Wszystkie jej współlokatorki już spały, a materac pochłaniał ją zapraszająco. Powinna się po prostu położyć.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy myśl o poddaniu się zwyciężała, cichutkie pukanie przecięło ciszę. Delikatne jak najsłabszy podmuch wiatru, a jednak na chwilę przywróciło zmysły dziewczynie. Podniosła się szybko, na palcach wirując pomiędzy bałaganem, jaki może znajdować się tylko w pokoju pełnym nastolatków i otworzyła powoli drzwi.

— Chodź, Ginny — usłyszała, zanim jeszcze mogła zobaczyć, kto ją odwiedza. Wiatr uderzył gwałtownie trzaskając oknem i patrząc z perspektywy czasu powinna wziąć to za ostrzeżenie. Świat ostrzegał ją, że zaraz popełni niewyobrażalny błąd.

Uśmiechnęła się, wychodząc. Lunął deszcz.

Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią dociekliwie. Nie wiedziała czemu, więc po prostu oddała cierpliwie spojrzenie. Widok jej miłości zawsze napełniał ją poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, chociaż tym razem znajome motyle nie pojawiły się w jej brzuchu, by próbować rozerwać ją od środka. To nie było ważne.

Chciała spytać, jak tu się dostał i czego od niej chce o takiej porze, ale on ruszył w dół po schodach, więc postanowiła milczeć. Zawsze może się sama dowiedzieć.

Kiedy zbliżyli się do wyjścia z wieży Gryffindoru jego zimne palce zaplątały się w te należące do niej i wszystko inne okazało się jakoś mało ważne. Gruba Dama wypuściła ich bez słowa sprzeciwu, nawet nie przerywając snu. Jej twarz rozpłaszczyła się brzydko na namalowanej dłoni i Ginny chciała się zaśmiać, ale wydało się to jakoś nie na miejscu. W rzeczywistości nawet najmniejsze uniesienie kącików ust wydawało się łamać jakąś niepisaną zasadę, dlatego po prostu ruszyła dalej.

Żaden z portretów nie poświęcił im nawet spojrzenia. Dziwnie chodziło się po hogwarckich korytarzach bez ich wścibskich spojrzeń, kiedy jedynym dźwiękiem oprócz ciszy było echo ich kroków odbijające się od cegieł, ale to było znajome. Jakby robiła to już wcześniej.

Tylko kiedy? Hogwart był zawsze pełny i głośny. Znalezienie kąta z dala od gwaru było cudem, jeśli nie robiłeś tego podczas gdy inni jedli.

Dlaczego było tak pusto? Czy nauczyciele nie powinni jeszcze patrolować? Cóż, najwyraźniej nawet oni musieli kiedyś spać.

Ale co z duchami? Gdzie poszli? Dlaczego nic, nie ważne czy martwe czy żywe, nie zwracało na nich uwagi?

Coś było nie tak.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nagle okropnie zaschło jej w gardle. Migrena, której pozbyła się lata temu niespodziewanie wróciła, powodując okropny ból w głowie. Napiłaby się wody. Była tak śpiąca.

Szli dalej, chociaż nie do końca wiedziała gdzie. Bała się spojrzeć na swojego towarzysza, chociaż nie rozumiała dlaczego. To nie tak, że Dean kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdził.

Coś skapywało jej po dłoniach. Spojrzała w dół. Krew? Dlaczego jest cała we krwi?

Serce jej przyspieszyło, a oddech zamarł. Potknęła się, łapiąc równowagę w ostatniej chwili. Spojrzała jeszcze raz. Krew zniknęła.

Zielone oczy patrzyły na nią z troską. Pokręciła głową, bo wypowiedzenie słów stało się w którymś momencie zbyt trudne. Wznowili chód.

Czegoś brakowało. Może tego uczucia triumfu w głowie, może wciąż ciepłej, życiodajnej cieczy pod paznokciami. Trzymająca ją dłoń była jednak prawie tak samo dobra, więc musiała wystarczyć.

Palce zacisnęły się mocniej i przez ułamek sekundy chciała krzyczeć. Zmarszczyła brwi. Dlaczego tak się czuła? I tak nikt by jej nie usłyszał, nie w tym opustoszałym zamku. Poza tym była ze swoją miłością, więc czemu coś w niej krzyczało, by uciekać?

Kilka kroków dalej zdała sobie sprawę, że prowadząca ją osoba miała zielone tęczówki.

Jej chłopak miał niebieskie oczy.

Coś było nie tak.

I dopiero kiedy cichy syk dotarł do jej uszu, zrozumiała co.

***

Komnata Tajemnic nie zmieniła się tak dużo. Szkielety małych zwierząt wciąż stanowiły parodię dywanu, chrupiąc nieprzyjemnie pod różowymi kapciami. Zielonkawe światło było jedynym oświetleniem zupełnie jak lata temu, a posąg Salazara Slytherina wcale nie zrobił się mniej zastraszający.

Lata temu nie miała zbyt wiele czasu, by przyjrzeć się otoczeniu. Teraz miała całą wieczność.

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu spędziła sama w miejscu, w którym przeznaczono jej śmierć, ale jej piżama była już cała przepocona, a włosy okropnie brudne. Przedarła szatę, żeby związać je kawałkiem materiału, ale nie dodało jej to wcale wiele komfortu. Czuła się okropnie brudna.

Jej jedynym towarzyszem był trup bazyliszka. Nazwała go Sophie, ale czuła, że pewnie jej pierwotny właściciel dał jej jakieś bardziej szlacheckie imię. Żadne jednak nie przyszło jej do głowy, więc to musiało się nadać.

Harry odwiedził ją kilka razy. Za pierwszym przyniósł jej koce, a ona rzuciła się, by wydłubać mu oczy. Oczywiście jej się nie udało, ale było coś okropnie dobrego w jego zakrwawionej twarzy. Syk bólu i zdumienie w jego spojrzeniu było więcej warte niż ciepłe koce. Przynajmniej wtedy tak myślała.

Teraz leżała otulona w miejscu, w którym na pierwszym roku zostawił ją Tom Riddle, jej pierwszy prawdziwy przyjaciel. Harry wtedy przyszedł ją uratować, ale na razie uznał, że jest zbyt niebezpiecznie na zewnątrz, więc musi tu zostać.

Łatwo mu mówić, skoro to nie on siedział zamknięty jak księżniczka w jakiejś słabej mugolskiej bajce czekająca na rycerza na złotym koniu czy jakoś tak.

Mogły minąć lata lub dni zanim odwiedził ją po raz drugi. Dał jej setki egzemplarzy Proroka Codziennego, żeby udowodnić jej jego punkt widzenia. Że tam nie była bezpieczna.

Czytając o zniszczeniach, które Dumbledore i Czarny Pan spowodowali, częściowo go zrozumiała. Nie mogła jednak pozbyć się żalu, że piętra nad nią jej przyjaciele żyli jak gdyby nigdy nic. Dlatego gdy Harry nachylił się, by ją pocałować, ugryzła go w język. Mocno. Polała się krew, a jej metaliczny smak został na długo w jej ustach. Wtedy też wróciło zmęczenie, którego odejścia nawet nie zauważyła, a Harry odszedł z obietnicą niedotykania jej dopóki nie będzie o to błagać.

Jeśli odwiedził ją poza tym, to nie pamiętała. Jej pamięć ogólnie była bardzo słaba ostatnio. Wiedziała, że przyjaźniła się z blondynką noszącą zielony krawat, ale nie mogła przypomnieć sobie jej imienia. Chociaż może był niebieski?

W jej wspomnieniach co i raz przewijał się również ślizgon o imieniu Tom. Był bardzo miłym chłopcem. Ciekawe co się z nim stało. Czy czekał w zamknięciu, aż wojna się skończy tak jak ona? Czy Harry też go chroni?

Miała nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest. Był zbyt dobrym człowiekiem, żeby zasługiwać na takie cierpienie. Świat poza Komnatą był tak straszny. Ludzie tak okrutni.

Łzy, które nie przestawały się wylewać na początku jej pobytu w Komnacie Śmierci zniknęły. Nie pamiętała, czemu tak nazwała to miejsce, ale to nie wydawało się ważne. Tak bardzo tęskniła za Harrym.

Ziewnęła, kładąc się wygodniej. Ziemia była mokra, ale koce zostały zaczarowane tak, żeby nie przepuszczały wody. Materiał otulał jej skórę tak przyjemnie, że westchnęła.

Szkoda tylko, że Sophie zniknęła. Gdzie poszła?

Miała tylko nadzieję, że jest bezpieczna.

— Cześć, kochanie.

Poderwała się, przecierając oczy. Harry stał wyprostowany w drogich szatach, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wydawał się wyższy i starszy niż ostatnio. Ile czasu minęło?

Czy to ważne?

Ginny patrzyła, jak tworzy maleńkie fale, kiedy kierował się w jej stronę. Zorientowała się, że płacze, dopiero kiedy szloch odebrał jej oddech. Wstała, zapominając o kocach i rzuciła się w Jego stronę. Już nie była zmęczona. Owinęła wokół Niego ręce, przyciskając swoje usta do Jego, jakby były wodą a ona umierała z pragnienia. Nie oddał pocałunku, ale to nie było ważne. Tak Go kochała...

Wtuliła twarz w Jego pierś i starała się uspokoić drżące ciało.. Zdała sobie sprawę, że słowa, które słyszała, były wypowiadane przez nią. Nie wiedziała, co mówiła, ale skłoniło to Go do oddania uścisku i złożenia małego pocałunku na jej czole, więc nie przejmowała się tym bardzo.

— Harry... Proszę, Harry...

— Ćśśś, już dobrze, kochanie. Już dobrze..

Musiała stracić przytomność, bo kiedy następny raz otworzyła oczy, znajdowała się w ciepłym, miękkim łóżku. Czuła delikatny dotyk promieni słońca wpadających przez okna do przytulnego pomieszczenia, tak odmiennego od jej Bezpiecznego Miejsca. Jej Miłość odgarniała jej mokre włosy z czoła. Kiedy się umyła? Czemu tego nie pamiętała?

To nie miało znaczenia.

— Harry... Harry, gdzie jest Tom? Co się z nim stało?

Jeśli był zaskoczony jej pytaniem, nie okazał tego.

— Bezpieczny. Będziemy mogli później do niego pójść, kiedy już będziesz czuła się lepiej.

Spojrzała w Jego zielone oczy i znów zaczęła płakać.

— Ja ciebie też, kochanie. Ja ciebie też — odpowiedział cicho, ale nie wiedziała na co. — Teraz uspokój się, dobrze? Pomogę ci się ubrać i zwiedzimy ogrody, dobrze? Co ty na to?

— Tak — wykrztusiła niepotrzebnie. Przez jej głowę już i tak była przekładana koszulka. Podniosła ręce do góry. Harry uśmiechał się, chwaląc ją. Jego uśmiech był trochę inny niż zapamiętała, tak samo jak jego spojrzenie, ale to było w porządku. Nawet gdy zachwiała się, gdy zakładał jej spodnie, On wciąż się uśmiechał. A kiedy wyszli z sypialni, Ginny pomyślała, że może już wszystko będzie w porządku.


End file.
